1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch panel and a display.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A resistive type, an electromagnetic induction type, an optical type, a capacitance method and the like have been used in a touch panel of a mobile terminal. In recent years, a capacitance type touch panel has been widely used
In general, the capacitive type touch panel is mainly composed of configurations including two capacitive sensing layers. The two capacitive sensing layers are formed with a space made of an insulating material therebetween. This configuration makes a structure of the touch panel thinner, thereby running counter to miniaturization in size.
Accordingly, to deal with this problem, technologies for reducing two capacitive sensing layers to one layer have been used.
In a touch panel which is configured such that two capacitive sensing layers are reduced to one layer, a first electrode and a second electrode are formed on the same surface of one substrate, an insulating layer is formed on the first electrode and the second electrode using an insulating material, and the second electrodes spaced apart from each other are electrically connected by forming a metal bridge on the insulating layer.
However, the conventional art is problematic that the metal bridge is oxidized or scratched because the metal bridge is exposed. Furthermore, in a case where the metal bridge is formed in a thickness of less than 10 μm, it is problematic that disconnection of a wire is generated due to oxidation or scratches.